A Japanese Unexamined Patent publication No. 2000-145508 discloses that combustion deterioration (combustion fluctuations) due to variations in an air excess rate is restricted by controlling a fuel injection timing based upon an output of a combustion pressure (cylinder pressure) sensor. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.